Heretofore, various types of exercisers and exercise machines have been known for strengthening and improving various parts of a human body. In many cases, the exercise programs for stimulating the heart rate and breathing rate in order to increase sense of well-being and decrease likelihood of disease of the circulatory system.
Generally, the use of known types of aerobic exercisers has involved a considerable degree of monotony. The exercise is tedious and more than a little self-discipline is required to maintain a regimen of regular workouts.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a stair climbing exercise apparatus which is capable of playing with a video game thereby providing the user with much fun in exercise.